Sentimientos
by Lazara
Summary: Los verdaderos sentimientos de Misao hacia Aoshi y como este reacciona ante ellos y sus propios sentimientos... Espero les guste dejen REVIW Que pasaria si Soujiro se interesara por Misao y Aoshi tubiese que pelear por su amor...
1. I Sentimientos a flor de piel

Como todos saben los personajes no me pertenecen pero espero que la disfruten

_Esta dedicada a todos los que aman y no saben que su amor es correspondido… "De los _

_Cobardes no a escrito nada la historia"…_

Sentimientos

By: Lazara

-Si lo que siento dentro de mi corazón no fuese verdad, si tan solo fuera un largo sueño que no tiene final, como deseo tocarlo. Como desearía solo mirarlo durante largo tiempo hasta que su rostro se quede grabado en mi memoria de tal manera que no necesitaría verlo para mirarlo. Siento… siento… no, que estupida soy no siento nada y todo es por su culpa… Pero… es su culpa.

Una mujer de cabellos negros trenzado en su totalidad y ojos verdes como las hojas de los árboles que la rodeaban pensaba en voz alta inaudible para el que pasara bajo el árbol en el que estaba tumbada debido a su altitud. Llevaba largo rato acostada entre sus ramas pero no tenia deseos de retirarse de ese lugar. El viento le robaba como un beso las lagrimas que se desprendían de sus ojos y las dejaba caer como agua sobre las raíces de las plantas.

Era ya tarde, los calidos rayos del sol que bañaban su cuerpo durante todo el día se estaban ocultando tras las blancas nubes que encubrían su lento caminar. No podía quedarse en su escondite para siempre pero por esa noche ese seria su refugio hasta que se dejara encontrar o el la encontrara primero.

-Por que no puedes entender que te amo Aoshi- le dijo ella a las ramas del árbol que se movían sobre su cabeza debido al balancear del viento- Acaso esta mal que yo te ame, acaso esta mal que pueda amarte como nadie te a amado antes, acaso esta mal que tu lo sepas- las lagrimas no tardaron en surcar sus hinchados ojos llorando sin lagrimas y secados por la humedad del viento.

Mientras miraba los diversos colores en que se iba transformando la tarde fue recordando como en un sueño todo lo sucedido esos últimos días, junto a la persona que amaba.

Kaoru y Kenshin había regresado al dojo dejándolos con la excelente noticia de la declaración de Kenshin hacia su amiga, se sentía tan feliz por ella que no puedo evitar llorar de la felicidad pero a la misma vez sus lagrimas fueron amargas por que sabia que no seria correspondida. Aoshi Shinomori un hombre sumamente reservado, no hablaba casi con nadie, solo meditaba y se preparaba para abandonarla nuevamente en algún momento inesperado.

Sin querer o a propósito había escuchado las diversas conversaciones que el y su segundo padre Okina mantenían a altas horas de la noche, desde el primer día que descubrió sus frecuentes charlas no pudo dejar de espiarlos. Aoshi casi ni le hablaba la miraba como una hija y atendía a sus palabras con una fraternal indiferencia la cual la atormentaba tanto que le hería el corazón. Por mas que lo intentaba el no se fijaba en ella, cada vez que la miraba no veía la mujer hermosa e independiente en que se había convertido, si no a la niña que había acogido en su cuidado. Esto la desesperaba y la enloquecía y por mas que lo intentara la alegría que la caracterizaba se iba apagando a medida que escuchaba sus conversaciones.

La primera fue con respecto a su futuro y se quedo tan paralizada al escuchar esa pregunta de parte de Okina que se le olvido respirar temiendo que ellos escucharan su entrecortado aliento.

-Cuando tienes pensado marcharte- le dijo Okina sorbiendo el caliente te.

-Por que piensas que me voy a marchar- le respondió Aoshi imitándolo.

-Acaso eso no es lo que has estado planeando desde la partida de Himura.

-Si, peor no se a donde iré ahora, deseo meditar sobre todo lo que ha sucedido y prepararme para cualquier eventualidad en el futuro.

- Entonces la vas a abandonar.

- No me iré para siempre Okina.

-Pero eso no signifique que lo acepte.

- El que lo acepten todos o no me tiene sin cuidado- Misao tembló ante ese indiferente tono de voz, pero sabia que se referían a ella.

Después que los dos terminaron sus bebidas y se retiraron dejándola sola sobre el techo temblando ante el aterrador miedo que sentía al saber que la volvería a abandonar.

Por esos mismos días conoció a un muchacho, un vendedor de libros de otro país, se alojaba en el Aohia y no hablaba mucho con nadie excepto con ella. Hablaba muy bien el japonés y le regalo un diminuto panfleto con diversos relatos traducidos a su idioma, una extraña muestra de gratitud ante su sincera amistad. Durante su estadía Aoshi los escuchaba conversar con total indiferencia sin importarle lo que estuviesen hablando o el interés que el joven demostraba hacia ella, se podía decir que se alejaba cada vez mas ya ni siquiera la escuchaba cuando le hablaba.

Era curioso pero una de las historias impresas en el papel era el de una mujer enamorada de su padre y un hombre enamorado de su madre. Analizo lo leído con serenidad llegando a la conclusión que lo que verdaderamente sentía por Aoshi no era verdadero amor si no amor hacia un padre, los celos propios de una hija que reclamaba el cariño de su ser querido.

Pero era demasiado fantasioso… Aoshi no era su padre aunque el así lo creyese, no soportaba esa idea y necesitaba saber la verdad de sus sentimientos por lo menos saber lo que ese frío hombre sentía hacia ella.

Se acerco a el mientras todos descansaban una siesta y el se creía el único despierto. Se acerco a su espalda sin que lo advirtiera y se acerco a su cuerpo reclamando todo el valor que pudiera poseer. Se sentó a su lado sin decir palabra mirándolo con el rabillo del ojo viendo como la miraba por unos segundos desconcertado pero indiferente. No se movió de su lugar o se alejo de ella y eso fue un grito de victoria en su corazón (Que ilusa fui)

-¿Aoshi como me ves?- la pregunta había salido de mi garganta arrastrada por la fuerza, apenas fue un susurro pero debido a nuestra proximidad el entendió perfectamente la pregunta.

-¿Que quieres que te diga?- su tono de voz me altero y apago la débil llama de esperanza que se encendía dentro de mi.

-Cualquier cosa.

Los dos estuvimos en silencio por largo rato sin movernos sin decir nada hasta que el me respondió.

-Eres mi responsabilidad y por ende debo velar por tu bienestar Misao- eso me dolió mas que nada pero no me dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, no me acobardaría ahora que había llegado tan lejos.

-No tienes que encargarte de mi ahora Aoshi- le respondí dejando caer mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras y el observaba mi cuello, mi orejas, mi mejillas, mis labios y mi profundo suspiro- Puedo cuidarme perfectamente, ¿por que no confías en mi?-la pregunta lo cojio desprevenido y movió su mano colocándola tan cerca de la mía que estas se tocaban.

-Por que dices eso.

-Por que me abandonas aquí cuando sabes que desearía estar con tigo- coloque mi mano sobre la de el sintiendo el calor que esta emanaba- Por que me alejas de ti en los momentos importantes cuando yo te pondría ayudar.

Aoshi no sabia que decir, toda su concertación estaba basada en ese inocente contacto y se reprimió cuando aferro ante mi sorpresa su mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-Por que tu lugar no esta junto a mi, tu logar esta aquí, donde puedes llevar una vida tranquila y pacifica- le respondió el soltando sus manos y alejándose de ella.

-Pero eso no es lo que yo deseo.

-Mi deber es protegerte, esa es la responsabilidad que me fue asignada y la pienso cumplir aunque eventualmente te unirás a los Oniwabanshus, pero por ahora este es tu lugar.

-Pero yo… pero yo… yo te- si tan solo no hubiera dudado en ese momento no le hubiera dado la oportunidad a Okina de entrar en la habitación e impedir mis palabras en el momento preciso en el que las iba a pronunciar.

- Aoshi-dijo Okina acercándose a el interrumpiéndome y evitando que hablara.

Fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta del estado de Aoshi, su frente estaba levemente sudada y aunque aparentaba tranquilidad yo lo conocía bien, demasiado bien, su respiración era entrecortada y en sus ojos había miedo. Esa reacción me asusto tanto que salí corriendo, mil pensamientos rondaron mi cabeza durante el corto trayecto que separaba mi habitación de donde estaba. El se había asustado… acaso era demasiado horripilante lo que yo quería decirle lo que yo sentía por el.

No quise comer, no quise ver a nadie, tranque la puerta como pude para que nadie entrase inclusive la ventana. No deje que Okina entrara por que la rabia de darme cuenta que el había estado escuchado todo me llenaba de vergüenza y furia. No llore, (que raro es verlo ahora que todo a pasado, pero las lagrimas se negaron a salir, las sustituyo un nudo grueso en mi garganta que me impedía respirar escuchaba los latidos de mi corazón en mis oídos como si estuviera fuera de mi pecho. Este nudo se acrecentaba a medida que recordaba lo sucedido y cedía a medida que mi corazón se tranquilizaba) las lagrimas se negaron a salir y me limite a respirar tendida sobre el suelo sumiéndome lentamente en un pesado sueño, antes de caer dormida escuche el llamado de Aoshi pero no le respondió por que no supe distinguir si era un sueño o era realidad.

Cuando desperté estaba sobre mi fotón y una gruesa manta me cubría el cuerpo, la puerta estaba cerrada pero la tranca que había puesto ya no estaba solo quedaba una pequeña hendidura como la de una diminuta espada. Me levante abriendo la ventana y notando la oscuridad que impregnaba el lugar, todo era tan tranquilo pero a la vez tan ensordecedor que solo deseaba salir de la habitación pero sabia que si cruzaba el pasillo Okina me vería.

Camine sobre el tejado acercándome inconcientemente al lugar donde Okina y Aoshi se reunían frecuentemente a hablar. No deseaba escuchar nada de lo que estuviesen hablando solo quería estar sola con mis pensamientos, pero una sola frase pronunciada por los labios de Okina me paralizo, me helo la sangre, el tiempo se detuvo a mi alrededor y lo único que se movió fue el viento que arrastraba las voces claras y fuertes a mis oídos.

-Aoshi ella te iba a decir lo que te a tratado de demostrar durante muchísimo tiempo y tu solo lo has ignorado- le dijo Okina mirándolo serio- Ella te iba a decir que te amaba.

Durante un momento no se escucho la voz de ninguno y solo escuchaba mi propia respiración la cual aguante para ver si así escuchaba algo más. Hubiese desando que el se enterara por mis propios labios pero ya no podía hacer nada, solo escuchar.

-Eso es algo imposible- le respondió el con su voz fría y cortante- Eso es absolutamente imposible por que ella es- esto lo decía exaltado casi con enojo. Misao temblaba mientras escuchaba sus palabras y el oxigeno le faltaba a cada frase que captaban sus oídos- Por que ella no sabe lo que es el amor y yo nunca podría mirarla con otros ojos que no fueran los de un padre sustituto, por que yo no podría amarla como una mujer- Aoshi a medida que hablaba cerraba sus puños transformando su voz en una masa de cólera expulsada de su boca con total odio, pero no odio hacia nadie, no odio hacia ella, si ni odio hacia él.

Misao trato de respirar pero sus pulmones se negaron a obedecerle y el sonido de sus palabras se clavaba en su piel cegando su vista y transformando la débil luz de las estrellas en una oscuridad total.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de perderme en la oscuridad es mirar a la tierra desde el segundo piso y tratar de aferrarme al tejado que se estremeció bajo mi repentino movimiento.

No se que sucedió después pero según lo que me contó Okon, tanto Okina como Aoshi me vieron caer del techo inconciente, con los brazos abiertos para abrazar el viento que movía mi larga trenza y la desataba acariciando con sus delicadas manos mi cabello mientras caía. Aoshi salto del balcón y me sostuvo en sus brazos antes de yo poder tocar el suelo. Yo estaba inconciente en sus brazos y todos habían despertado debido al grito que Okina emitió al verme pasar frente a ellos directo a la muerte.

Cuando recupere la conciencia ya era de día y Aoshi estaba a mi lado dormido, me asuste al verlo ahí la verdad es que me aterrorice mas cuando note el rastro de lagrimas secas que habían surcado sus mejillas. Me acerque a el y no pude evitar acariciar ese negro cabello tan parecido al mío y acercar mi rostro al de él, el sentir su respiración calmada y sistemática me estremeció todos los bellos de la nuca, cerré los ojos por cobardía o para no saber si despertaba la verdad es que no lo se pero el caso es que los cerré y presione mis labios con los suyos sintiendo su respiración mezclarse con la mía y desear que se me fuera la vida en ese mi primer y ultimo beso.

Cuando me separe tenia los ojos abiertos y yo no pude decir nada, sus palabras las sentían aguijonear mi alma y era algo que me atormentaba. Ese beso significaba una despedida y el la entendió al ver que yo me limitaba a acostarme nuevamente y darle la espalda. Me dolió mas el que se fuera y me dejara sola a que no dijera nada. Pero así era el y ya todo estaba muy claro en su mente.

No tenia nada mas que hacer en ese lugar y la única forma que encontraría para tratar de olvidarlo era alejarme y todo lo que me recordase su existencia. Después que Okon me dio de comer y contó todo me quede sola y recogí lo indispensable para mi viaje, ahora que lo pienso solo cargo con mis dagas y un poco de dinero igual que la ultima vez que huí pero en su búsqueda.

Ahora me encontró lejos de mi hogar o por lo menos tan lejos como las fuerzas me han permitido llegar y solo deseaba descansar después de correr todo el día. A esas alturas todos se habrán dado cuenta de mi partida y me estarán buscando, deje una leve nota explicando que volvería después de una temporada pero como siempre nunca la tomarían en serio.

-Que puedo hacer para que me ames tanto como yo te amo a ti- dijo ella secando el restante de sus lagrimas- El día que te vi lastimando a Okina mientras te transformabas en lo que ellos dijeron eras un demonio creí que seria el final… pero que equivocada estaba, no acabaste con migo en ese momento tal vez por lo que te quedaba de lucidez, y yo creyendo sandeces.

-Pero ya no me queda que buscar en ese lugar, Okina y el resto estaran muy bien sin mi por un tiempo y el no me necesita para nada así que mejor seguiré antes que me puedan encontrar aunque no es muy buena seguir en la noche- se dijo notando como la oscuridad del bosque lo arropaba todo no dejando rastro de luz visible. Se acerco mas al tronco entre las raíces donde había un calido hueco protegiéndola de la brisa del viento mientas el cansancio del día la alcanzaba sumiéndola en un profundo sueño.

La noche fue transcurriendo sin ninguna eventualidad hasta que un calor desconocido no propio de ese frío y calido lugar tan lleno de vida la sobresalto en su dormir despertándola y alertando todos sus sentidos. Abrió los ojos y no vio a nadie, saco varios de sus afilados cuchillos dispuestos a ser disparados sin ninguna vacilación hasta que noto una persona sentada frente ella. No se movía pese al leve resplandor que sus cuchillas reflejaban bajo la tenue luz que la rodeaba.

-¿Quien eres?- pregunto poniendo recta su espalda y tratando de captar algún movimiento sospechoso de la persona que tenia frente a ella.

-Por mas que intentes alejarte de mi nunca lo lograras- dijo la voz de un hombre tan conocida para ella que sus ojos se desorbitaron sobre sus parpados- Yo te enseñe todo lo que sabes y todavía te falta mucho por aprender aunque debo admitir que has mejorado mucho.

Estaba soñando…si eso era un sueño un amargo sueño donde él por primera vez en su vida le dedicaba una palabra afectuosa una palabra de cariño donde su tono frío se hacia a un lado. Miro con recelo atrás solo para asegurarse que una Misao igual a ella no descansaba en el lugar donde estaba, después de eso lo miro nuevamente guardando sus afiladas navajas pero dejando una a la vista para que supiera que no la persuadirla de regresar y en todo caso tendría que obligarla cosa que estaba segura lograría fácilmente pero no se doblegaría ante él y así le llevara la vida le demostraría lo mucho que valía como guerra, como ninja y como mujer.

-Que deseas aquí, Shinomori- dijo después de una leve pausa con el mismo tono áspero con que el tantas veces se expresaba pero mucho mas calido para ella solo para ella.

-Acaso no es obvió.

-No, no lo es- le respondió- Que deseas aquí, ya no me impondré mas en tu camino y no tendrás ninguna obligación para con migo en ningún sentido, puedes marcharte a donde quieras sin tener que regresar solo para asegurarte que estoy bien y no faltar a tu palabra. Puedes hacer lo que te plazca- esto ultimo lo decía reprimiendo las lagrimas que querían salir pero sus ojos estaban secos de tanto llorar.

-Entiendo.

-Entonces esta será la ultima vez que nos veamos- le dijo ella parándose para continuar su camino, pero en el momento en que iba a desaparecer entre los numerosos árboles el cuerpo de el se interpuso en su camino impidiéndole el paso.

-Acaso no entiendes que te amo- le grito Misao deleitándose ante la mezcla de te y sudor que se desprendía de su cuerpo- Acaso no entiendes que mientras tu vagabas en busca de venganza aliándote a Shishio yo no descansaba buscándote por todos los rincones del mundo, acaso no entiendes que no soporto cunado te marchas y me dejas sola nuevamente con el corazón apretado en mi pecho ante la idea de que algo te pueda pasar, acaso no entiendes que no como por miedo a que tu estés pasando hambre y maldita sea Aoshi- dijo paralizándolo mas de lo que estaba con cada una de sus palabras- Acaso no entiendes que si te mueres yo me muero con tigo y la única manera que encuentro para olvidarte es no verte, no sentir tus pasos en la noche tu mirada sobre mi, ni ti tu roce mientras practicamos no sentir nada que tenga que ver con tigo, nada, nada, no quiero sentir nada si eso significa no estar con tigo.

Misao lo abrazo inconcientemente aforrándose a las lagrimas que se posaban sobre su rostro pero no siendo suyas. Lentamente las manos de Aoshi la rodearon y la pegaron mas a su cuerpo de ser eso posible. Le acaricio su negro cabello mas negro por la oscuridad y mas claro por la cercanía, recorrió su rostro y su cuello acercando con su mano su rostro al de el pasando de largo sus labios y acercándose a su oído.

-Y yo no quiero vivir una vida si eso significa no vivirla con tigo- le dijo el uniendo su frente a la de ella y rozando sus labios mientras hablaba- No vivirla sin tu amor, mi pequeña Misao.

-Aoshi-le dijo ella con voz entrecortada sintiendo el mismo nudo en la garganta que antes.

-Déjame amarte como te e amado durante tantos años en secreto- termino de decirle abrazándola con su boca y sujetado su cuerpo con una de sus manos mientras con la otra acariciaba su boca y exploraba cada resquicio cada lugar inexplotable que pudiera existir- Déjame acercarme a ti.

Los dos se fundieron en un nuevo beso desatando con lentitud y placer las ropas que los cubrían y dejando como testigo la abúndate vida que los rodeaba en ese paraíso de amor.

Final

Hola a todos espero les aya gustado esta pequeña historia sobre los complicados sentimientos entre esta singular pareja. Bueno ya saben tomatazos, felicitaciones lo que quieran dejen un review pero espero que les guste nos vemos cuídense mucho y un beso a todos en especial a mi querido Kazuko RK.

Un beso a todas y a todos espero sus review ansiosa (es la primera vez que ago esto jaja nos vemos bye)


	2. ¿Continuacion?

Sentimientos

By: Lazara

Hola a todos esto es solo una prueba…

Me gustaría saber que opinan si ago un nuevo fic sobre esta pareja… lo que tengo en mente es algo un poco complicado pero no dudo que les gustara… Nos vemos…


	3. II Déjame creer que es un sueño

Como todos saben los personajes no me pertenecen pero espero que la disfruten, le pertenecen a Watsuki.

_Esta dedicada a todos los que aman y no saben que su amor es correspondido… "De los cobardes no a escrito nada la historia"…_

**

* * *

**

**Sentimientos**

By: Lazara

**Capitulo II: **Déjame creer que es un sueño

El despuntar del alba los sorprendió abrazados al cuerpo del otro desnudos solo protegidos de la brisa de la mañana el reconfortable abrigo de él. Se estremeció ante el contacto del viento al este remover sus negros cabellos, respiro profundo y deseo quedarse así para siempre ese aroma que entraba por sus orificios nasales le era tan conocido pero a la vez tan distante. Abrió los ojos a su pesar y lo que vio lo dejo estático, ese cuerpo desnudo unido al de él en busca de calor era…era… no sabia como describirlo, su largo cabello negro suelto y mezclado entre la maleza cubriendo sus senos y parte de su rostro dejando ver una débil sonrisa en sus labios… sus labios finos y delicados. La miro nuevamente enfocando bien su mirada con la esperanza de que todo fuera un espejismo. Todo era culpa de Okina, no todo era su culpa.

-Okina iré a ver como esta Misao- le dijo Aoshi después de tomar su desayuno.

-No creo que sea buena idea- le respondió este terminando su te- Ella no va querer ver a nadie y menos a ti, después de lo que escucho.

-Pues tendrá que escucharme, es hora que entienda que lo que cree sentir por mi no es mas que un espejismo.

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunto Okina mirándolo seriamente- No creo que sea un espejismo, he visto a Misao rechazar muchas proposiciones de amor inclusive cuando ella creía interesarse por alguien.

-Que quieres que haga, que le diga que la amo y seamos muy felices, tú sabes muy bien que eso es algo imposible- Dijo Aoshi abriendo la puerta corrediza de la sala.

-Solo deseo que seas lo mas sincero posible con ella, si no crees corresponderle como ella te ama a ti déjaselo saber muy claro prefiero verla sufrir un tiempo que con las esperanzas de un amor imposible por siempre- dijo Okina en el momento en que serraba la puerta dejándolo solo.

Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a las habitaciones personales en otra sección del hotel restaurante. Respiro profundo para darse valor, se sentía ridículo, nunca sentia nervios antes de una batalla… pero esto no era una batalla; toco a la puerta esperando algún indicio de vida pero los minutos pasaron sin respuesta alguna, volvio a tocar y la respuesta fue la misma asustándolo un poco.

-Misao soy yo… voy a entrar- dijo algo dubitativo. No recibió respuesta solo un viento que se colaba bajo la puerta.

Cuando entro todo estaba recogido y limpio el fotón estaba en su lugar y no había indicios de que ella había estado en su cuarto. La ventana estaba completamente abierta y el escondite donde guardaba sus dagas estaba ligeramente abierto, si fuese otra persona no lo hubiese notado pero él le había enseñado todo lo que sabia y la conocía muy bien. Abrió la caga donde escondía las dagas y solo quedaba la forma de estas en un espacio vació… su pulso se acelero… rebusco en su close no importándole lo que hacia, se tubo después de sacar toda su ropa notando la ausencia de su ropas ninja y una capa negra. Se paro de golpe respirando mas rapido a cada segundo hasta que noto una carta sobre su escritorio, una única carta y dirigida expresamente a Okina. La tomo y tubo que reprimir el impulso de abrirla salio del cuarto topándose con Okon y las demás las cuales lo miraron desconcertado al ver el reguero que dejaba tras de si. No preguntaron nada y solo lo siguieron viendo el sobre blanco con la letra de Misao impresa en el, igual que la última vez.

Okina no se había movido y solo esperaba el desenlace de esa conversación, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver como Aoshi entraba seguido de todos los miembros de Oniwabanchu.

-¿Que sucedió?- pregunto preocupado y recibiendo una carta con su nombre, la observo por unos segundos reconociendo la letra de Misao en ella- No… otra vez no- dijo abriéndola y leyendo en voz alta.

-_Okina si estas leyendo esto es por que ya no estoy con ustedes, te agradezco a ti por cuidarme todos estos años y quererme como la neta que siempre seré. No me queda nada mas que hacer junto a ustedes, Shinomori-san ha regresado y él se podrá hacer cargo de los Oniwabanchu mi liderato a llegado a su fin y es hora que emprenda mi camino. No quiero ser una carga para ningunos de ustedes y menos para mi tutor-_ Okina se detuvo mirando los ojos helados de Aoshi ante ese tono tan distante y formar- _Les pido encarecidamente que no vayan tras mi búsqueda yo estaré bien y recibirán noticias mías cuando pueda. Se despide de ustedes Maquimachi Misao._

El silencio reino en la sala, todos se miraban entre si y a Aoshi quien no dejaba de ver el papel en la mano de Okina.

-No creo que sea necesario decir nada mas- dijo Okina entregándole la carta a Aoshi quien leyó en silencio unas leves líneas dirigidas para él.

-_Shinomori-san perdóname todos los inconvenientes que le e causado, no tiene que preocuparse mas por mi he aprendido muy bien todo lo que me ha enseñado y es hora que yo también me marche en busca de un destino_.

-Okina que desea que hagamos no la iremos a buscar- dijo Okon.

-No si esa es su decisión es hora que la respetamos- respondió sentándose tranquilamente.

-Yo iré tras ella- dijo repentinamente Aoshi ganándose una mirada inquisitiva de todos- No la traeré si no lo desea hacer pero ella y o tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas antes que desaparezca de Japón- se retiro a su habitación donde se cambio con su ropa habitual y se marcho ante la mirada de todos.

-Okina no creo que esto sea buena idea- dijo uno de ellos.

-Nosotros no podemos hacer nada, ellos deben resolver este problema solos- dijo este regresando a su taza de te.

-Que e hecho- dijo Aoshi observando como Misao dormía a su lado- Esto esta mal, esto no debió haber sucedido nunca yo no se lo que dije ese no fui yo…no eso es solo tenia miedo.

Misao se había despertado pocos segundos después de Aoshi pero no deseaba abrir los ojos solo escuchaba los pensamientos en voz alta de Aoshi quien no se percataba de que ella había despertado. Apretó los ojos resistiendo el dolor provocado por una daga clavada en su pecho, no habría los ojos no deseaba ver su mirada de confusión y arrepentimiento pero el dolor incrementaba a cada segundo que pasaba. No era una herida por que su cuerpo esta intacto entonces de donde provenía este dolor. Aoshi sintió como un repentino temblor sacudía su costado derecho y miro el rostro adolorido de Misao. Sus ojos estaban apretados con tal fuerza que impedía que las lagrimas saliesen de ellos.

-Misao yo… esto… perdóname por favor…yo nunca te quise lastimar- dijo el acariciando su rostro.

-Déjame sola- le respondió ella sin abrir los ojos- Por favor déjame sola- esta vez las lagrimas no se contuvieron y el trato de limpiar su rostro pero ella se lo impidió acurrucándose en pocision fetal- Solo te pido que me dejes sola no quiero verte, no quiero despertar, quiero sentir que todo esto fue un sueño un vello sueño para mi y una pesadilla para ti. No quiero abrir los ojos y ver como me miras con horror con miedo no quiero saber que te arrepientes prefiero pensar que todo es un sueño por favor déjame sola, no me toques no me busques, por favor aléjate de mi.

-Misao yo…perdóname por favor… pero yo no puedo permitir esto, tu eres solo una niña- Por que me engaño de esa manera eso no es verdad- Tu debes buscar a alguien que te corresponda como tu. Perdóname- dijo él y se marcho tapando su cuerpo con su capa negra y marchándose a toda velocidad dejando a Misao temblando y acurrucada contra las raíces del enorme árbol.

Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo evitando a las personas y adentrándose lo mas posible en la espesura del bosque donde solo se escuchaba el sonido de los árboles. Las palabras de ella lo atormentaban como brazas ardientes con cada paso que daba para alejarse escuchaba con más fuerzas lo que le había dicho y solo quería descansar en paz. Detuvo su carrera cuando sus piernas no pudieron dar un paso más y el sol ya estaba sobre su cabeza.

-Por que…por que le dije eso… yo, yo no se lo que siento que puedo hacer- grito golpeando el suelo y cayendo al tambalearse su piernas- No debí dejarla sola en esas condiciones y si algo le sucede, estaba desnuda y si algún pervertido la ataca mientras lloraba, maldita sea no me puedo dormir, por que me pasa esto a mi por que- dijo cayendo en un somnoliento sueño producido por el cansancio.

-Aoshi por que no cumples tu promesa- dijo la voz áspera de un hombre.

-Esa voz…Hanya eres tú pero tú estas muerto- dijo Aoshi.

-Eso no a cambiado- dijo esta vez otra voz dejando ver a un grupo de cuatro hombres todos muy diferentes en su complexión física. Uno de ellos era muy pequeño daba la apariencia de un murciélago todo vestido de oscuro, el otro tenia una extraña mascara con cuernos y delgado, uno de ellos era muy alto y corpulento con el cabello largo y suelto el ultimo era un hombre enorme con su torso desnudo y la cara de un niña grande con sus dos dientes delanteros sobresalidos de su boca.

-Shikiyou, Hyoutoko, Beshimi, Hanya- dijo Aoshi observándolo a todos- ¿Pero donde estoy?

-Esto es un sueño, tu sueño Aoshi- dijo Beshimi.

-Por que no cumples la promesa que le hiciste al padre de Misao, a nuestro antiguo líder de los Oniwabanshu- dijo Shikiyou.

-Que dicen- le respondió él- Eso es lo que e estado haciendo todo este tiempo.

-No te equivocas, durante un tiempo la estuviste cumpliendo pero ahora que es lo que estas haciendo- dijo Hyoutoko.

-La sigo protegiendo igual que antes pero ahora… yo estoy muy confundido… No puedo esta bien lo que siento por ella es como mi hija, o algo por el estilo y si…

-Y si estas a su lado no la podrás proteger- termino la frase uno de ellos.

-Que equivocado estas- dijo Shikiyou- No te das cuenta que con tu actitud la lastimas mas que cualquier otra cosa.

-Nosotros también ayudamos a criarla al igual que tu- dijo Hanya- Todos nos sentimos tan padre de ella como tu, pero debes entender que no lo eres. Su padre falleció hace mucho tiempo y ella no puede evitar amarte, por que esa es su naturaleza.

-Pero yo no la amo- grito enfurecido ante todo lo sucedido- Yo no la amo.

-Seguro- dijeron todos a la ve.

-Medita bien tus acciones por que cuando te des cuenta de la verdad puede ser muy tarde para rectificar- le dijo Beshimi.

-Yo no se que me pasa- dijo bajando la mirada- La alejo lo mas posible para no avivar ese sentimiento que vive en mi, pero es imposible ella se empecina en acercase a mi y demostrarme lo mucho que a avanzado en sus técnicas- sonrió al recordar como había mejorado su puntería en estos últimos meses- Debo regresar a su lado y no dejar que se valla nunca mas.

-Buena suerte amigo, nosotros estaremos protegiéndote a cada paso del camino- dijeron y desaparecieron logrando con esto que Aoshi despertara de su largo sueño con el amanecer de un nuevo día. Un día que estaba muy lejos de ser una bella reconciliación.

Cuando despertó su cuerpo se había recuperado de la forzada carrera del día anterior y emprendió el camino de vuelta pero cuando llego a donde había dejado a Misao no encontró nada solo enredado a una rama la cinta que ella utilizaba para amarrar su trenza. Rastreo todo el terreno en busca de alguna pista que ella le hubiera dejado pero se dio cuenta que la ultima vez la pudo encontrar por que ella quería que él la encontrara sin embargo esta vez era definitivo no lograría encontrarla con tanta facilidad y eso lo estaba alterando. Recorrió varios metros tratando de encontrar algo que le indicara el camino, pero por más que se esforzaba no encontraba nada que lo ayudara hasta que encontró un señor regando las plantas de su jardín.

-¿Señor estoy buscando una joven de cabello negro largo y ojos verdes, me podría decir si la ha visto?- le pregunto él con el corazón en la mano.

-¿La joven llevaba puesta unas ropas ninja y una capa negra por alguna casualidad?- pregunto esta vez el anciano.

-Si- respondió Aoshi impaciente.

-Si claro que la vi paso la noche en mi cabaña, la pobre se veía muy triste cuando la encontré vagando cerca del río, me imagino que su mirada pudo ser una mas alegre en otros tiempos pero se veía tan triste que me partió el corazón. Acepto pasar la noche junto a mi y otro joven de una afable sonrisa que pernoctaba la noche aquí- dijo el anciano sonriente.

-¿Un joven de afable sonrisa?- le pregunto Aoshi- Podría ser… no es imposible que sea él- dijo para si.

-Si, según me dijo su nombre era Seta, Soujiro Seta- Aoshi palideció ante tal noticia- Al parecer los dos se conocían y partieron juntos esta mañana después de pagarme por unos pedazos de pan.

-¿En que dirección se fueron?

-Tomaron el Sur atravesando el bosque- dijo el hombre con semblante pensativo.

-Gracias- le dijo Aoshi y partió inmediatamente.

-No puede ser cierto ella no puede estar con Soujiro, por que esta con él… no tiene sentido…que demonios crees que estas haciendo Misao- se dijo mientras avanzaba a través del bosque notando algunas veces las pisadas de dos personas.

**…Continuara…**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

_Hola a todos no se lo que estoy haciendo pero bueno aquí esta el tan anhelado capitulo solo espero que me quede tan bien como ustedes esperaban…Si se dieron cuenta la historia corre rápido y es que estoy haciendo muchos oneshot para formas una historia… Así que espero sus comentarios y un beso a todos por su apoyo muchas gracias…._

_Ahora con los riview jaja que emoción de veras muchas gracias… a todos un besote…_

**Misao De Shinamori** (hola amiga me alegra que te guste esta historia no soy una experta en esta pareja pero por lo que e podido averiguar en mi investigación espero que lo este haciendo muy bien… besos bye) **veronikitaa** (hola chica muchas gracias por tu apoyo en mis historias aunque nunca te haya visto por aquí… de veras me alegra mucho que me ayas dejado un review y mucho mas el saber que te gusta esta y todas las otras historias un besote y nos veremos por aquí) **Ailiniel** ( jaja eres muy buena abogada del diablo… todas las parejas llegan a un punto en el que se aman y se odian pero después vuelven a amarse eso esta bien siempre y cuando sea algo sano pero en algunas ocacines ocurre lo contrario… espero que te guste este nuevo cap. y me digas que tal un beso bye) **arcasdrea** (Bueno no tuve mucho que pensar estoy loca por hacer esto pero ni modo es lo que hay que hacer dime que tal nos vemos y un beso bye) **Carla** (bueno eres directa jaja eso me gusta… y espero que también te guste como se desarrolla esto es un placer conocerte un beso y nos vemos bye) **dosu** (Bueno a petición popular aquí esta el nuevo cap. del oneshot que no será mas un oneshot jaja espero que te guste nos vemos un beso bye) **Pnk Girl** (hola si te gusto tanto el oneshot estoy segura que te gustara de igual manera la continuación jaja anos vemos un beso bye) **michel 8 8 8** (hola como estas jaja eres muy adulador pero de todas formas muchas gracias por tu apoyo en esta historia me alegra que te guste y como vistes te tome la palabra nos vemos un beso bye) **ANINNIS** (muchas gracias por el apoyo amiga jaja me alegro que te guste como escribo esta hecho con mucha dedicación y espero te guste este nuevo cap. Nos vemos un beso) **mer1** (hola estas caliente con migo, amiga todavía estoy esperando ese fic tuyo para leerlo así que esperas y gracias por el apoyo y espero te guste este… nos vemos y un beso bye) **akari-ao**i (jaja hola onechan jaja sabia que te iba a gustar espero que este cap te guste de igual manera nos vemos Kazuko RK jaja un besote bye) **Silence-messiah** (hola me sonrojo cada vez que leo tu riview jaja espero no decepcionarte con esta historia y este nuevo cap. muchas gracias por tu apoyo nos vemos un besote bye)

Se despide de ustedes hasta la proxima

Lazara


	4. III El silencio es el mejor consuelo

Como todos saben los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen pero espero que la disfruten, le pertenecen a Watsuki.

_**Esta dedicada a todos los que aman y no saben que su amor es correspondido… "De los cobardes no a escrito nada la historia"…**_

* * *

****

**SENTIMIENTOS**

By: Lazara

**Capitulo III: **El silencio es el mejor consuelo

Después que él se marcho dejándome sola nuevamente, desnuda en el bosque protegida por mi negra capa no supe que hacer me sentía vacía. Había probado la exquisitez del cielo y después me habían dejado caer en las sólidas llamas del infierno. Todas las lagrimas que había derramado por su amor habían valido la pena, toda la espera y esos gritos ahogados que le lanzaba su corazón habían valido la pena, por que él estaba a su lado le había dicho lo que verdaderamente sentía y ella era la persona mas feliz de todo el universo.

Pero que siega estaba, era una estupida todo fue un desliz un error como él lo había llamado, ella se merecía a otra persona por que era una niña por que nunca seria una mujer ante los ojos de él, que miserable se sentía.

-Quiero llorar pero mis ojos se han secado, nunca mas llorare por ti Aoshi- dijo la triste mujer de ojos verdes, esos ojos tan llenos de vida se habían secado ya no eran la sombra de lo que habían sido y nunca mas lo volteriana a ser, todo se había acabado y no le quedaba mas que hacer, solo vagar y buscar algo que le regresara el candido calor de sus ojos- Nunca mas- se dijo vistiéndose sin ganas y vagando por las cercanías del cristalino río que le daba vida al frondoso bosque.

El constante movimiento de las aguas calmaba su atribulada alma y a medida que sol surcaba el cielo su rostro se apagaba como la llama de una vela. No noto como el día transcurría a su alrededor y la verdad era que no le importaba, solo deseaba ser una de las rocas en el fondo de esas aguas que era arrastrada por la corriente sin importarle verdaderamente lo que sucediese a su alrededor.

-¿Verdaderamente deseas eso Misao?- se pregunto ella misma mirando su opaco reflejo en las vivas aguas.

-Ya no se lo que quiero- se respondió golpeando el reflejo y siendo sobresaltada por otra voz detrás de ella.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto un anciano hombre mientras cargaba unos tronco de leña para calentar su hogar y su comida.

-Yo…si gracias- le respondió ella dándole la espalda sin importarle ya nada.

-Una mujer tan hermosa como usted no debería estar sola por esto lugares tan peligrosos- le dijo el anciano viendo como el viento jugaba con su larga cabellera negra.

-Mujer- se dijo en voz baja con ironía- No se preocupe estaré bien, gracias por preocuparse- le respondió dedicándole una diminuta sonrisa de agradecimiento peor manteniendo sus opacos ojos.

-Señorita- dijo el anciano con una amable sonrisa sosteniendo mejor los troncos para que no se le cayesen- Se que no me conoce pero…- dudo por unos segundos- Pero no creo que este bien que pase la noche en el bosque sin refugio y sin alimento, yo tengo una modesta casa muy cerca de aquí si lo desea puede pasar la noche en ella junto a otro joven que también pasara la noche en mi hogar, no tiene que pagarme nada pero me sentiré mucho mas tranquilo si por lo menos esta en un ligar calido- agrego el anciano con miedo de que ella malinterpretara su proposición.

Misao escruto al anciano con sus vacíos ojos verdes haciéndolos brillar pese a su oscuridad, pudo observar que la intención del anciano era sincera que estaba libre de malicia ni dobles intenciones y no pudo reprimir una sincera sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo ella parándose de la orilla de río- ¿Como le podría pagar su generosidad?- pregunto cuando se encaminaba a la morada del anciano.

-No tienes que pagarme nada pequeña- le respondió este- Pero si me entregas un conejo te lo agradecería así tendríamos algo delicioso para la cena- dijo en broma deteniéndose al notar que su acompañante le sonreía y sacaba una muy afilada daga de entre sus ropas.

-Será todo un placer- le respondió Misao lanzando su afilada daga entre unos arbustos que se movían levemente dejando ver algo grisáceo entre las hojas para después un charco de sangre- Espero que este sea suficiente para todos- dijo ella levantando por las orejas y limpiando su daga un muerto conejo de buen tamaño.

-Por su puesto- respondió el anonadado hombre.

El resto del trayecto fue silencioso y mas por estar tan cerca de la casa del anciano cando llegaron Misao espero a que este entrase y llamase al joven según él que también pasaría la noche junto a ellos. El anciano abrió la puerta indicándole que ella entrase y la persona que vio sentada en la rudimentaria mesa la dejo sorprendida.

-Seta- dijo ella así en un susurro que él alcanzo a escuchar dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa para después notar lo cambiada de su mirar.

-Señorita- dijo el anciano- ¿Perdone no se su nombre?

-Misao Makimachi- respondió ella sin dejar mirar al hombre que la observaba muy detenidamente.

-Muy bien Señorita Misao él es Soujiro Seta- dijo el anciano acercándose a la cocina de la modesta casa con el conejo en la mano.

-Me alegra mucho verla Makimachi- dijo Soujiro sentándose en la mesa junto a una taza de té- ¿Desea acompañarme?- le pregunto sirviendo antes que ella le respondiese otra taza y acercándola a la esquina frente a él.

Misao solo lo observaba sin decir palabra alguna estaba en un mundo de fantasía donde solo existían sus pensamientos y estos no dejaban de brincar a su mente.

-Hace tan solo un tiempo atrás este hombre era uno de nuestros mas temidos enemigos y ahora me esta brindando té- se dijo despertando de su ensoñación y agradeciéndole con un leve movimiento de la cabeza.

Soujiro era demasiado observador como para no darse cuenta de que algo muy malo le había sucedido a esa bella chica, desde la primera vez que la vio en esa batalla con Himura se percato de su belleza, pero no lo había demostrado todo lo contrario la había asustado y como no hacerlo esa era lo que fue pero ahora al verlas tan desprotegida y triste sentía que su corazón se le encogía al no ver ese brillo de vida en sus ojos tan grandes y hermosos.

-La cena esta lista- dijo el anciano dejando tres platos sobre la mesa e impidiendo que sus invitados se parasen para ayudarlo- Espero que descansen bien esta noche cerca del fuego. Les dejare unas mantas para que descansen.

-Arigato- dijeron los dos.

Después de terminar de cenar el anciano se retiro a su habitación dejando a sus dos huéspedes muy bien instalados cerca del fuego con unas cuantas mantas para protegerse.

-¿Qué esta haciendo aquí y sola?- preguntó Soujiro viendo como Misao se acomodaba dándole la espalda- Se que no nos conocemos muy bien que digamos y desde un principio hemos sido enemigos, pero que recuerde usted era diferente.

Misao lo escucho sin decir nada solo escuchaba mientras él preguntaba algo cohibido.

-La vida puede cambiar a las personas- le contesto ella volteándose y no sabiendo por que le contestaba.

-Nunca creí que la cambiara tanto- le dijo él con toda sinceridad asombrándola.

-A veces nos hace cambiar a golpes- respondió en voz casi inaudible entendiendo él a lo que ella se refería.

-Entiendo¿hacia donde se dirige?

-No lo se- respondió ella mirando el fuego que los protegía del frío.

-Yo voy camino a china- dijo Soujiro con recelo- Quiero conocer algunas cosas antes de decidir que hacer con mi vida, si lo deseas puedes venir con migo.

Misao lo miro asombrada eso era lo ultimo que esperaba escuchar y menos de una persona como él, lo miro, lo estudio y analizo su propuesta por unos minutos, no perdería nada si lo acompañaba estaría mejor acompañada que sola vagando sin rumbo y eso aria mas difícil si alguien quisiera buscarla.

-Por que me engaño de esa manera- se dijo masajeando su cien ante la mirada expectante de Soujiro- Aoshi no vendrá tras mi buscada ni nadie mas, es hora que avance y lo deje todo atrás.

-¿Que opinas?- pregunto el chico.

-Esta bien te acompañare- dijo mirando el fuego.

-Esta bien entiendo espero que se cuide de los vándalos en su camino- dijo Soujiro no escuchando las palabras de Misao debido a la confusión que reflejaba su rostro.

-Soujiro- dijo Misao divertida ante lo sucedido- Dije que si viajaría con usted. Pero si cambio de opinión entiendo.

-No- dijo Soujiro casi en un grito asustándola un poco y haciéndolo enrojecer- Perdón, quise decir que me encantaría, pretendo visitar un hermoso templo dedicado a Buda, espero que le guste.

-Ya lo creo- dijo ella cayendo en un placido sueño mientras deseaba con unos helados ojos azules la mirase con ternura mientras abrazaba su cuerpo con amor.

A la mañana siguiente le agradecieron al anciano su hospitalidad y se encaminaron a su destino final comprándole unas presas de pana para el camino. Le agradecía a Soujiro el no haberle preguntado nada sobre lo que le sucedía era un amigo silencioso si podía llamarlo amigo, y se lo agradecía en lo mas profundo de su corazón el hermoso paisaje que se desplazaba frente a sus ojos al igual que el apoyo silencioso de él eran un agradable alivio para su corazón. Cuando se detuvieron ya era mas de medio día y el sol estaba muy fuerte sus estómagos le exigían comida y sus piernas aunque no cansadas le agradecerían un poco de descanso.

-¿No vas a preguntar que me sucedió?- pregunto Misao terminado de comer el delicioso pan debido al hambre.

-Si quisiera decírmelo ya me lo hubiera dicho desde un principio, no quiero que me diga nada que no desea decir y menos a alguien como yo- dijo con ironía mientras sonreía al sentir la caricia del reconfortable viento- He sido muchas cosas durante mi corta vida Makimachi, y e aprendido a aceptar las cosas como son, lo único que me desconcierta y tratare de recuperar es el intenso brillo de sus ojos verdes. Esta triste por algún motivo y no pretendo obligarla a que se desahogue con migo solo desearía ver una vez mas a la persona que conocí mucho tiempo atrás, cuando aun era otra persona, cuando la sangre y la espada eran mi destino.

Misao lo escucho sin respirar, deseaba estar sola con su dolor pero el escucharlo el saber que podía confiar en él sin esperar nada a cambio sin condiciones, el saber que alguien la veía como verdaderamente era destrozo la barrera que sus ojos le habían impuesto a sus ojos. Las primeras lágrimas en salir fueron el preludio para el resto que se encontraba encarcelada dentro de su ser, Soujiro sintió como ella reprimía las ganas de llorar hasta que estas vencieron la batalla y se dejaron caer por la fuerza de gravedad.

No sabia que hacer y lo único que se le ocurrió fue acercase a ella y abrazarla demostrarle con el silencio que no estaba sola y muchas veces un gesto un simple abrazo valía mas que mil palabras o declaraciones en si. Después que sus lágrimas cesaron él se separo recogiendo todas las cosas y dedicándole una hermosa y encantadora sonrisa.

-Es mejor que continuemos dentro de pocas horas caerá la noche y tendremos que acampar antes que nos alcance la tormenta- dijo Soujiro extendiendo su mano y continuando su camino notando como la persona que los había escuchado desde un principio se paralizaba en su lugar asegurándose de que ella no la viese.

-Gracias- dijo Misao una vez estuvieron caminando otra vez.

Aoshi corría con desesperación una vez el anciano les indico el camino que ellos habían tomado, pero una vez los distinguen entre los árboles se paralizo y no se atrevió a acercarse. Ninguno de los dos había notado su presencia por lo que se escondió en uno de los tantos árboles a escuchar su conversación. Cuando Soujiro comenzó a hablar sintió que un fuego abrasador recorría su cuerpo y unas intensas ganas de acecinarlo le nublaban la mente. Acaso estaba celoso, pero de que y por que, pero es que no era obvio. Ella estaba llorando en los brazos de él y al parecer ese simple abrazo había logrado calmar todo el dolor que sentía dentro de su corazón, sin darse cuenta removió unas hojas del árbol logrando que él lo viera y rogara para que no le revelara su ubicación.

Pero lo que hizo lo dejo confundido, solo se limito a recoger todo y a marcharse sin decirle nada a ella sobre su presencia, mientras se marchaban con el viento enredado entre su largo cabello suelto hacia que se viera como una diosa. Su blanca piel relucía entre la negrura de sus ropas enmarcadas por su indómito cabello, pero sus ojos, Dios eso lo había destrozado sus ojos alegres y hermosos sus dos esmeraldas estaban apagadas y todo era su culpa. No tenia valor para acercarse y pedirle perdón pero tampoco podía dejar que se marchara con él debía hacer algo antes de que llegara la tormenta como Soujiro le había dicho; el cielo estaba claro pero la única fuerza que opacaría esa hermosura era su presencia y él lo sabia.

**…Continuara…**

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

Hola a todos espero que este cap. les haya agradado al igual que el curso que esta tomando la historia. No se por que a alguien se le ocurrió poner a Soujiro como interesado en Misao pero viéndolo desde mi punto de vista es un perfecto triangulo amoroso como ocurre siempre. En este cap. e investigado un poco sobre el tema y e tratado de plasmarlo lo mas fiel al anime posible (aunque debo admitir que la idea de ellos dos me encanta) Como siempre gracias por su enorme paciencia con migo… aclaro que la demora la recompenso con la longitud de los cap. aunque algunas personas se les haga imposible leerlos por esto (perdona Kitsune) pero que mas puedo hacer una vez que comienzo no me puedo detener.

**_Muchas gracias a todos por sus review y a esos que leen esta historia y no dejan déjenme decirle una cosa DEJEN UNO PARA SABER Q EXISTEN un beso a todos bye…_**

Ahora a responder los review…

**gabyhyatt** (hola veo que no te agrado mucho que Misao se fuera con Soujiro pero como te sentirías tu si fuera alreves) **Veronikitaa** (hola amiga espero que todo te este yendo muy bien con ese chico tímido del que me hablaste la ultima vez, espero te guste este nuevo capitulo y todo lo que conlleva la historia bueno te me cuidas y espero hablar otra vez con tigo por msn un besote bye) **michel 8 8 8** (hola muchas felicidades para ti también en este nuevo año y que te traigan muchas cosas buenas, espero tu review y que me digas que tal, cuídate mucho bye) **akari-aoi** (hola jaja me alegro que te guste como va quedando todo esto y no te tengo que decir que me encantan tus historias o por lo menos las que he leído jaja cuídate mucho y un besote bye)

Bueno un beso muy especial a mis queridas Kazuko RK espero que todas estén muy bien incluidas las que leen la historia y las que no un besote bien grande y se me cuidan mucho. Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo en esta historia y nos estaremos viendo un beso a todos bye…

**Se despide hasta la próxima**

**Lazara.**


	5. IV ¿Juntos los tres?

Como todos saben los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen pero espero que la disfruten, le pertenecen a Watsuki.

_**Esta dedicada a todos los que aman y no saben que su amor es correspondido… "De los cobardes no a escrito nada la historia"…**_

**SENTIMIENTOS**

By: Lazara

**Capitulo IV¡Juntos los tres!**

-Desde hace mucho tiempo e vagado por la vida, nunca me importo nada ni nadie espeto seguir las ordenes de mi maestro, del hombre o del monstruo que fue o pudo ser mi padre. Fue una persona cruel, despiadada y ruin pero con todo y eso lo respeto y aun después de muerto le tengo el mismo respeto. Ahora me encuentro en una cueva protegido de una fuerte tormenta junto a una persona que nunca me imagine volver a ver- el viento azotaba las ramas de los árboles haciendo que el leve fuego que los calentaba se tambalear como una hoja- Apenas puedo creer que este aquí junto a ella, después de todo lo que la odie a ella y a sus amigos.

-Soujiro- dijo la voz de una hermosa chica mojada por las gotas de lluvia que los habían alcanzado- Por que no tratas de comer algo de esta sopa, no esta buena pero es lo más que puedo hacer con lo que tenemos.

-Muchas gracias- respondió él, mirando la tormenta que los perseguía y había alcanzado en la negrura- Con esto bastara es mejor que no tener nada que comer.

-Si, aunque Okon cocina mucho mejor que yo- dijo ella dejando ver una cansada sonrisa, después de caminar todo el día estaban agotados, de la nada le habían dados unos deseos enormes de correr y por extraño que fuese a Soujiro no le molestaba en nada la idea la había dicho que estaba cansado de caminar y eso lo animaría un poco.

-Misao, espero que te guste el templo que vamos a visitar- le dijo él- Es muy antiguo, dicen que en el todos encuentran la paz.

-Estoy segura que me va a gustar no te preocupes- le respondió ella terminando la cena y acurrucándose junto al fuego.

Aoshi se encontraba no muy lejos de ellos en otra de las tantas cuevas de la región, estaba cansado, hacia mucho tiempo no corría tanto, ahora se daba cuenta lo mucho que había aprendido y madurando en cuanto a sus destrezas. Hacia todo lo posible para que ella no se diere cuenta de su presencia pero sabia que aunque Soujiro no la notara sabia que estaba ahí en algún lugar del busque tras de ellos. Estaba hambriento y el conjunto con el cansancio lo durmieron hasta muy entrada la mañana.

Cuando se despertó no supo donde estaba hasta que vio con atención su alrededor, se apresuro a salir de la cueva y a rastrearlos ya que no sabia por donde habían cogido.

Todo estaba tranquilo, ninguno de los dos decía nada, ya estaban casi llegando a la mitad del camino y todo gracias a la gran carrera del día anterior. Soujiro le había dicho que justo a la mitad del camino se encontraba un gran río que llegaba hasta el mar.

-¿No sabes que aras una vez termines este viaje?- le preguntó repentinamente Misao rompiendo el silencio.

-No lo se- respondió algo desconcertado- Pero creo que tengo una idea.

-¿Puedo saber cual es?

-Me sorprendió mucho como había cambiado Battosai en el tiempo que estuvo viviendo con la Señorita Kamilla- hizo una pausa- Me gustaría abrir un dojo donde se enseñe el arte de la espada el estilo que mi maestro me enseño, pero para proteger la vida.

-Seria extraño- dijo ella- Pero estoy segura que todo saldría muy bien. Es un acto muy noble el que quieres hacer, quien sabe tal vez te encuentres una persona que llene ese vacío en tu vida- dijo a especie de broma.

-Quien sabe- respondió él entre risas ante esa posibilidad- Tal vez te sucede lo mismo a ti Misao.

Su rostro se entristeció y el leve brillo que habían adquiridos sus opacas esmeraldas en el transcurso de ese viaje desaparecieron por completo.

-No creo que logre encontrar a una persona que llene ese vació en mi vida, por que…- no continuo dándose cuenta que estaba hablando de mas- No creo que encuentre a nadie que aguante mis inmadureces por mucho tiempo, Seta.

-El que te dijo eso no te conoce- Aoshi escuchaba desde lejos, sus puños estaban apretados sobre su espada y sus ojos echaban chispas ante esa atroz verdad- No creo que seas ninguna inmadura, una persona increíblemente alegre, eso si pero inmadura nunca. Y esa alegría que llevas dentro es la alegría que muchos necesitan para vivir.

-Gracias- dijo ella continuando con un nuevo brillo en su mirar.

Cerca del atardecer se detuvieron para preparar las cosas y pasar la noche cerca de un pozo abandonado. Misao había logrado capturar con sus dagas un jugoso conejo que Soujiro estaba preparando con unas especies silvestres que había encontrado.

-Iré a buscar leña para la fogata, en lo que terminas de cocinar- dijo ella acomodándose la capa para protegerse del frío que estaba empezando a caer sobre el bosque.

-Bien, pero no tardes esto ya esta casi listo- le dijo una vez hubo probado el asado del conejo.

-Ya puedes salir- dijo Soujiro una vez Misao se hubo marchado y no los escuchaba- ¿Que es lo que quieres, Shinomori?

-Quiero que la dejes en paz- dijo una voz seria y cortante de un árbol próximo.

-Acaso ella te dijo eso- le respondió él con la misma arrogancia con que él le hablaba- Que yo sepa ni siquiera sabe que estas aquí.

-Eso no me importa lo único que quiero es que te alejes de ella- le dijo él controlando las ganas de matarlo- Tu no eres nadie para estar a su lado y ademas…

-Acaso tú si lo eres- dijo una voz fría y distante de detrás de él- Acaso tú si mereces estar a mi lado, acaso tú te has ganado esa confianza- dijo la voz de Misao.

Los dos se quedaron callados no pensaron que ella regresara tan pronto ni que los encontrara hablando sobre ese tema en particular.

-No deberias estar viajando con él, acaso ya se te olvido quien es- dijo Aoshi una vez se recupero de la primera impresión.

-No se me ha olvidado quien es él - le contesto Misao con unas fuerzas y una energías provenientes del despecho y la furia- El único que no conozco aquí es a ti.

-Misao- dijo él, no dando crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Me canse de esperarte Shinomori- ese nombre en sus labios lo hirió mas que cualquiera catana- Me canse de que me veas como la niña que recogiste hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-Me merezco eso y mas por lo que te hice pero- se detuvo al ver como Soujiro los escuchaba en silencio sin decir nada- No creo que este sea el momento apropiado para hablar de nuestra privacidad ante desconocidos.

-Soujiro no es un desconocido y digas lo que digas no cambiare de opinión no eres nadie para gobernar mi vida- le dijo ella casi en gritos sacando toda la presión que sentía en su pecho y desatando el nudo de su garganta- No soy un miembro de tu grupo, ya soy lo bastante grandecita como para decidir por mi propia cuenta y e decidido acompañarlo a él- dijo señalando a Soujiro quien la miro asombrado- Quien te crees para jugar con mis sentimientos con mi corazón, con lo que por tanto tiempo e sentido por ti a escondidas y en publico, quien te crees que eres Shinomori, Aoshi.

-Lamento mucho lo que sucedió pero si estoy aquí es para remediar mi error, no crees- le respondió algo desconcertado por sus palabras.

-No creo que esa sea la mejor forma para disculparse- dijo Soujiro interviniendo por primera vez al ver lo seria que se estaba tornando las cosas- ¿Por que no nos acompañas, si es que Misao esta de acuerdo con ello.

-¿Qué dices?- le preguntó Aoshi después de reconsiderar esa posibilidad.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada por un lado Misao estaba confundida no sabia que hacer pero el hecho que se sintiera celoso de Soujiro hacia que su corazón se acelerara.

-Esta bien- dijo por fin- Puedes acompañarnos si eso deseas pero no esperes que regrese con tigo cuando así lo desees o que haga lo que tu quieras.

-Entiendo- dijo él, apretando su barbilla.

-Entonces cenemos antes que se enfrié el conejo- dijo Soujiro entregándole una presa de carne a cada uno con un poco de arroz en unas enormes hojas.

La comida estaba extrañamente deliciosa, no sabía si era que en verdad estaba deliciosa o era el hambre tan grande que tenia llevaba casi dos días sin probar alimentos y el agua no lo podía mantener por más tiempo.

Ninguno hablo durante la cena ni cuando se fueron a dormir, cada uno se acomodo cerca del fuego entregándose a un efímero descanso donde sus cuerpos descansaban pero sus mentes estaban atentas a cada movimiento que se desataba a su alrededor. La mañana llego sin ninguna eventualidad y los tres viajeros recogieron las pocas pertenecías que poseían.

No hablaban, ni se dirigían la palabra entre ellos a excepción de Misao que de vez en cuando hablaba con Soujiro al respecto de sus planes del Dojo, dándole ideas, de cómo podría empezarlo. Aoshi escuchaba con atención todas las recomendaciones que ella daba aprobando cada una de ellas con una mirada fría y distante como siempre, nunca pensó que Misao tuviese la habilidad de formar un proyecto tan ambicioso como ese y a la vez tomarlo con tanta seriedad y responsabilidad.

Se había equivocado tanto con respecto a ella que lo único que le quedaba era ganarse nuevamente su respeto.

-Cerca de aquí se encuentra un pueblo en el cual podemos rebastesernos- dijo Soujiro algo preocupado desde que empezó el viaje.

-No creo que sea muy apropiado entrar en ese pueblo podemos parar en el próximo- dijo Aoshi compartiendo el mismo sentimiento de Seta.

-Si no nos reabastecemos ahora no tendremos mucho que comer en dos días y no podremos volver a tras- dijo Misao revisando las cosas que cargaba Soujiro y Aoshi ya que ninguno de los dos quería que ella cargara nada.

-Será mejor que acampemos aquí- dijo Soujiro no queriendo que ella se enterarse de la situación, por algún motivo sentía que no era buena idea que ella se enterase- Yo iré al pueblo y traeré las cosas necesarias, creo que ustedes deberían hablar a solas y este será un buen momento.

-No creo que eso sea necesario, Soujiro- dijo Misao algo incomoda.

-Yo si lo creo- dijo Aoshi.

-Bien regresare lo antes posible- dijo Seta marchándose y dejándolos solos.

… Continuara…

**Notas de la Autora**

Hola a todos perdonen por la tardanza se que no se los merecen pero se me hizo prácticamente imposible actualizar esta y mis otras historias… Espero les sigua gustando tanto como siempre y no haya perdido su apoyo incondicional…

Bueno mejor me dejo de tanta palabrería y respondo los review besos a todos y gracias….

**Veronikitaa**: Hola amiga espero que después de tanto tiempo todavía te acuerdes de mi y de mis historias, espero te guste este nuevo Cáp. y si no sabes donde dejar las quejas cuídate mucho besos .

**Alexandra Shinomori**: Hola, lamentablemente la mayoría de los hombres no saben lo que tienen hasta que lo pierden la esperanza que nos queda es que tarde o temprano recapacitan algunos demasiado tardes pero ni modo… En cuanto a este ya versa lo que tiene que hacer para que le perdonen su error jaja que mala soy cuídate mucho un beso bye

**Diosa Saiya**: Hola no te conozco bien pero muchas gracias por tus sugerencias y comentarios espero sigas leyendo esta historia y tolo que la encierra… Me gustaría que me dieras tu dirección de Hotmail para así poder platicar un poco mas si lo deseas en mi perfil esta la mía en confianza puedes añadirme cuídate mucho, besos bye

**t-chan:** A petición popular Aoshi va a sufrir pero hay muchas maneras de hacer sufrir a alguien me pregunto cual seria la mas correcta para el jaja bueno cuídate y espero te guste esta historia bye besos

**hikaruhiwatari**: hola me encantaría que me mandaras un dibujo de Misao y Aoshi si es posible pero espero que te sigua gustando esta historia tanto como hasta ahora perdona la demora cuídate mucho espero tus review besos bye

**Tohko**: Hola, gracias por tu apoyo, no se si escribir otra historia de esta pareja pero voy a tener en consideración tu oferta bueno cuídate mucho y espero sigas leyendo esta historia besos bye

**DEJEN REVIEW... POR PLISSSSSSSSSS **


End file.
